


every day is an adventure (with you)

by Howto_Fandomoverload



Series: voltron wlw month 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, based off a vague understanding of physics and the fact I read Ender's Game, hc Hunk as a polyglot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howto_Fandomoverload/pseuds/Howto_Fandomoverload
Summary: Day 3 prompt: adventure (nothing says last minute like posting this at 11:55 pm august 3rd)The Paladins + Plaxum play capture the flag...in space.





	every day is an adventure (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was sort of like: No outline? No problem  
> Except it was more like: No outline? Houston, we have a problem
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it

“What are the rules?” Plaxum raised one brow quizzically. “Don’t forget, I’m from a water world, this is all new to me.”

Coran wildly flapped his wings “in the majestic yet hectic manner of a Verlutiness bird native to Altea (self-described)” as his space suit propelled him at a snail’s-pace toward Plaxum and Allura.

“Well, you see, my merfish-out-of-water, since we are in empty space right now with no gravity whatsoever, the game is played in teams, using one another as a source of momentum and direction when you push or pull your teammate. You are meant to steal the other teams’ flags. When one team has collected all three flags, they have have won.”

Allura reached out to squeeze Plaxum’s hand. In the background, Lance raised an eyebrow exaggeratedly at Hunk and Lance, gesturing to their linked hands. They both shook their heads. "Not yet,” Hunk quietly answered Lance’s unvoiced question.

Coran continued, “Each pack has a propeller system built into it, but we’ve all set them to the lowest setting to conserve energy and to discourage cheating. But we won’t be stranded out in space.”

She gently tugged on Plaxum’s hand to turn herself so they were face to face and grabbed both of Plaxum’s hands, gazing down at her reassuringly. This time it was Shiro who raised an eyebrow, turning to Pidge. “Is that new?” He asked.

“What? You mean the obvious chemistry? No, it’s not new,” she responded.

“I meant...are they dating?”

Pidge only shook her head. Neither Allura nor Plaxum heard any of this. Allura stayed focused on reassuring Plaxum, and Plaxum stayed focused on Allura.

“We’ll be done with the game in less than the three hours your scales will stay moisturized. I trust Lance with my life and with my skin, and he said five hours. However, that being said-”

“With the amount of money and time I put into this!” Lance interjected huffily, “I only provide quality moisturizing products! _Allura_!”

“That being _said_ ,” Allura continued, “everyone here will end the game if you feel a little dried out. And they’ve all agreed to end the game in three hours or under, just in case.”

Plaxum blushed green and flicked her tail, a strangely delicate action even suspended in space. She drew her arms around herself. "Thanks, guys. I don’t want you to have to end the game early on my account, though…”

Lance scoffed. “Are you kidding? Like I’d spend more than three hours out in space with these losers willingly.” He gestured with his thumb back at Keith and Hunk. Keith glared and swung his head around, eyes coming to rest on Hunk. Keith stretched his hands out and made a grabby motion, pleading with Hunk nonverbally to push him toward Lance and said, "You _know_ I have to deck him.”

Hunk chuckled and reached for Keith’s hands. He slowly drew Keith in toward him. "You should know by now that “loser” is an endearment from Lance. Back at the Garrison I was “nerd”, “loser”, “cariño”, “querido”...I think he thought I didn’t know Spanish.”

Hunk held Keith in his arms, hugging him tightly, and grinned when he immediately relaxed. Lance wailed and spluttered from a few meters away. "My boyfriends! Abandoning me like this! Ay díos mío, I knew this would happen,” he sighed, slowly but surely drifting toward the two. Once he was close enough, Hunk pulled him in too, wrapping Keith and Lance into a bear hug.

“If you’re quite finished,” Allura said sternly, fighting a smile and hiding it by squashing her face into Plaxum’s hair before lifting her head to say, “We’ll begin playing.” Plaxum reached up to touch the top of her head, and glanced down at her flicking tail, blushing.

“Bring it!” Pidge’s voice rang out. “The gate is always down.” She held up a hand for Shiro to high-five, but the motion pushed the two into slow loop-de-loops rotations away from each other.

“I’ll be refereeing,” announced Coran. A loud TWEET erupted from the whistle he had somehow produced. "The teams are: Pidge and Shiro! Hunk, Keith, and Lance! Plaxum and the Princess! Ready? Begin!”

TWEET, went Coran’s whistle.

Wasting no time, Allura and Plaxum shared a glance before Allura swung Plaxum so she was flying toward the teen boys. She kept her arms close to her body to increase velocity. When she drew near, she spread her arms out to slow herself down. She wouldn’t be able to completely stop moving until she ran into something.

“Hey, guys,” she said. “What’s up?” She held her palms up in a gesture of innocence. Keith squinted at her, obviously not won over. That was fine. She would just have to try a little harder. "Want to form an alliance? Help us against Shiro and Pidge.”

“What’s in it for us?” Hunk was obviously suspicious as well. “I mean, only one team will get to keep their flag.”

“Aw come on, guys,” Lance said. “Don’t you want to beat Shiro?”

The two boys turned to look at Lance incredulously.

“What?” He shrugged. “We can at least hear her out.”

Plaxum nodded her thanks to Lance. She angled her body to face Hunk as best as she could and addressed him directly. 

“We’ll tell you where we’re keeping our flag…”

Plaxum had drifted close enough to do what she and Allura had planned. She betrayed them before an alliance could even be formed. She grabbed Lance and Keith’s arms and spun them in a circle and let go. Their momentum was in completely opposite directions, and Hunk peddled his feet nervously as he was left defending against Plaxum alone.  
As Plaxum had been drifting closer, she was looking to determine which one of the boys was keeping their flag. Hunk had it wrapped around his forehead in place of his usual bandana. Keith, Lance, and Hunk’s strategy was probably dependent on the fact that none of them could imagine anyone ruthless enough to rip it off of Hunk’s head. Well, this might be a game, but Plaxum and Allura weren’t there to play. Plaxum smiled wide and pulled the flag loose, using her tail to launch off of Hunk’s chest and back to Allura in the same motion.

“Well done!” Allura cheered. She looked at Plaxum with her eyes crinkled and a light blush on her cheeks. “That was very good.”

“Yes, well done!” Coran added.

“I thought referees were supposed to be _impartial_?” Keith complained, looking sort of ridiculous with his arms crossed, slowly drifting through empty space.

Allura reached out and caught Plaxum as she floated by. Allura winked at Plaxum and the girls giggled together, briefly celebrating. Then they got back to business. Their foreheads touched as they drew closer to plan. Allura unwrapped their flag from her wrist and tied it around Plaxum’s arm.

Hunk, Lance, and Keith were separated and out of commission. That left Shiro and Pidge. The 25 year old and 14 year old had slowly used their suit jet packs to reunite while the action between the other two teams went down. Now they were back to back, both with equally determined expressions on their faces. But Allura and Plaxum’s faces were confident, unwavering, and focused on the flag wrapped around Pidge’s ankle. This time, Plaxum launched Allura toward the pair. Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Coran were a captive audience. 

“Go out with a kick, at least!” Hunk called. “Get it? A kick? Because the flag is on her foot?”

“A team just needs to collect all three flags to win.” Coran said, looking pointedly at Keith, who had moved much closer to the remaining teams. “Revenge won’t win you the game. Team Klunk is O-U-T.”

“I hate this ref,” Keith said.

“Green card!”

“I think you mean ‘yellow card’ but the point stands,” Lance said. He was also much closer to Pidge and Shiro, and was looking a little disappointed. 

None of the teams still in the game were paying any attention to the chatter. They were all focused on Allura approaching Pidge. Allura’s path seemed to be a little off. She was coming in too low. She was too far away to reach Pidge’s ankle. She was also too far away for Shiro to try and defend Pidge. 

Allura grinned. Everything was going perfectly thanks to Plaxum. When Allura was nearly behind Pidge and Shiro, she stretched her arms and untied the flag. Her arms grew just enough to reach Pidge’s ankle and then retracted before Shiro or Pidge had fully realized what had happened.

As soon she had registered what happened, Pidge yelled, “You can’t just shapeshift and win! Play by the same rules as everyone else!”

TWEET! The sound of Coran’s whistle interrupted any further complaints. "No rules were broken! Just as Plaxum has a tail, Allura’s shapeshifting is a characteristic of her species,” Coran lectured.

The group slowly made their way back to the castle. Once they were inside, they removed their space suits and made their way to the lobby and flopped on the ground and various couches. Plaxum had just finished applying a new layer of moisturizer to her tail when Coran gasped loudly, surprising Keith into falling off of a couch. He grumbled and sat back down on Lance’s legs. 

“Wait!” He bellowed, “I forgot to officially declare the winner! The power couple wins the game!”

“Okay, first of all, I object to that. Why are _they_ the power couple?” Lance said. He sat leaning against Hunk’s chest, but he sat up a little and said, “Secondly? They’re a couple?”

“It’s okay, babe,” Hunk said, “We’re a triangle.”

“Illuminati,” Keith said seriously. 

“Okay! You’re right, Hunk. Keith–just, _what_?”

Lance rushed on as both Keith and Pidge took deep breaths in preparation to explain. "My second point still stands. You guys are a couple?”

Allura and Plaxum looked at each other, and then at the rest of the people in the room from where they were laying on the same couch, and broke out laughing. Their hands were clasped together. Plaxum had her tail wrapped slightly around Allura’s legs. Plaxum grinned. "You guys seriously didn’t know?”

“No way! You guys act so cautious around each other…” Pidge said, thinking hard, “Wait…they’ve been holding hands a lot...”

“Friends can do that!” Keith protested. 

“You don’t really have a lot of expertise there, seeing how your relationship turned out,” Pidge pointed out.

Allura sighed. She looked at Plaxum and asked, “Do you mind?”

Plaxum threw her head back and laughed. "Of course not,” she said.

Allura wrapped her arms around Plaxum’s waist and kissed her. And kept kissing her. She eventually broke away and peppered kisses on Plaxum’s nose and chin and hair.

The room’s other occupants stayed silent in vague shock until Hunk piped up. "I guess, uhhh, that settles that.”

“I’m going to _bed_ ,” Shiro said, and shuffled off down the hallway, muttering about being ‘too tired for this’. The rest of the Paladins filed out of the room, citing various excuses. Pidge left first. She was still trying to figure out a way to play video games at the castle.

“I’ve got to get cleansing,” Lance said, scrambling off a couch and withdrawing his legs from under Keith’s butt. "Me too,” Keith said.

Hunk said goodnight and followed his boyfriends out of the room. Coran went to the engine room to check on the castle. 

Plaxum and Allura watched all of them go, amused. When they had all left, Plaxum shifted a bit to look at Allura. "Do you think we should go to our beds, too?” She asked.

“Let’s just stay here for a little while. Then we’ll go.”

“Alright.”

The two girls snuggled closer. Allura pushed her nose into Plaxum’s hair again and sighed contentedly. "Today was good, wasn't it?”

“Mmhmm,” Plaxum sighed her agreement. She tucked chin and pressed her forehead against Allura’s chest. Slowly, their eyes drifted closed and their breathing evened out. When they woke up in the morning, they found their limbs intertwined, and blinked sleep from their eyes, soft smiles of affection on their faces.

“Ready for another good day?” Allura asked gently, trying not to disturb her too much.

“With you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you like this and fuel my furiously typing hands
> 
> My notes writing this:  
> \- i forgot shirt exists SHIRO oh my god  
> \- i really forgot abt shiro again...in my defense...i think he forgets he exists, too


End file.
